


The Right Direction

by KatieNoctem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: Could I make a request? Soulmate AU with Yondu where you have a compass that leads to your soulmate. – Anon





	The Right Direction

“Where to Capn’?”  
You looked up from the displays in front of you and turned to face your best friend standing behind you. You smiled and shook your head.  
“What did I tell you about calling me Captain, Y’zar?” You chuckled, tapping a few keys on the data screen next to you. “Do we have anything in the system?”  
Your companion shook their head. “Not right now.” A small, sad smile touched the corner of Y’zar’s lips. “We going hunting again?”  
You pulled the compass out of your pocket and glanced down at it, your own eyes going slightly sad as you ran a thumb along the edges. You turned to look back up at your friend, asking the silent question.  
“It’s always worth it Y/N.”  They smiled, hand automatically going to the ring on a chain at their neck. Y’zar had found their soulmate years ago, and you still searched. “I know it seems like it’s taking forever, but stopping to run jobs and hide from the Corps isn’t the most conductive to searching for a soulmate.”  
You shrugged. “Just feels like everyone I know found their soulmate already.”  
“Not everyone. It just so happened mine was back home, you’re a wanderer Y/N, makes sense your soulmate wouldn’t be tied down to one place for long either.”  
You smiled a little, bringing the compass a little closer to your face to read the co-ordinates. “Alright, we’re off to Contraxia, best wrap up warm.” You chuckled. “I’ll keep an eye on this in case it changes.”  
Y’zar nodded. “We have some time before we hit the jump point. I’ll hunt out something warm.”  
With a small nod you turned back to the controls of your little spaceship, keying in the jump point and turning the craft in the right direction. As you flew you kept your eyes closely on the little display screen and let your thoughts wander. You’d heard stories of how, back in the old days, they had these terrible little compasses which just pointed you in a direction, no coordinates or even a country to tell you where to go. Granted back in the old days you were stuck on your own planet, and it was probably very unlikely your soulmate was off world, though sometimes you did think that maybe back then some poor bastards were stuck with a soulmate they’d never reach. In your darker moments sometimes you thought you were going to be one of them yourself. Even with the advantages of space travel and much better compasses you’d always been one step behind the person you were searching for. And there was always the threat of death around the corner, especially doing the job you did. There was always some disgruntled asshole or self-righteous law figure ready to put a bullet through you, or something equally deadly. And you’d been on the wrong side in your fair share of fights, with the scars to prove it. Maybe your soulmate wouldn’t even find you attractive now. It wouldn’t surprise you, you had never been beautiful to anyone back on the planet you’d called home, and now your face was marred with scars.

“We’re nearly at the jump, ready to meet the love of your life?”  
Y’zar pulled you from your spiral of self loathing with a start, placing a hand on your shoulder. You laughed bitterly, tilting your head back to look at them.  
“We don’t know we’re going to find them there, and we certainly don’t know if they’ll like me.” You protested, gently sliding the compass back into your pocket. “I mean, they might not right?”  
Your companion snorted and shook their head. “They’re your soulmate, they’re going to like you.”  
You let a little bit of hope seep into your smile as you took the ship through the jump, not long after bringing it down for a, perhaps slightly skidded, landing.  
“I hate landing on ice.” You griped. “My baby isn’t designed for ice, she’s like me.”  
Moments later a thick coat hit you in the face and you grinned, slipping it over your shoulders and pulling the warm fabric tight around you.  
“Ready?”  
You retrieved the compass from your pocket and looked back down at the screen. They were still here, not even very far away from where the ship had finally stopped. You shook your head slightly, staring wide eyed at your best friend.  
“Not in the slightest.” You admitted. “But this might be my only chance, I have to take it don’t I?”  
“You don’t _have_ to do anything, but you’ve been looking so long I might just kick your ass if you brought me to this frozen wasteland to hide.” Y’zar grinned.   
Gripping the compass tightly you turned towards the outer door of the ship. “Wish me luck?”  
“You don’t need luck, you’ve got the compass and you’ve got you. Now get out there before I throw you out head first.”  
You threw a rude gesture back in their direction and opened the ship door, taking your first steps out onto the snow covered ground of Contraxia. As you walked you kept glancing between the compass clasped in your hand and the building before you. At first you thought it had been a bar, but a couple more glances and you realised exactly what kind of place this was. You felt your heart sink a little. It wasn’t that it was unusual to have had partners before you met your soulmate, only a very few waited or were lucky enough to find their soulmate young, it was just… finding a soulmate at a brothel seemed like a really bad omen.

The closer you got the more nervous you felt. A 10 vs 1 fight barely even raised your pulse these days, but the idea of finding your soulmate. Of finally meeting the person you’d been looking for all this time? That got your pulse racing like nothing had before. Every time you looked down at the compass in your hands and saw you were getting closer the pounding in your chest kicked up a notch. You worried vaguely that you might have a heart attack before you even met them, or worse that you would finally come face to face with them only to drop down dead seconds later. You stopped, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. _‘Come on Y/N, stop being so ridiculous. You’ve faced down Skrull and won, this is just one person.’_ You thought, trying to calm your nerves and silence the little voice in the back of your mind that told you they wouldn’t want you. Taking one more deep breath you started to walk forwards again, only to walk straight into something solid and warm. You cursed under your breath, taking a step back and looking up, the compass in your hands momentarily forgotten.  
“Well now, tha’s no language for a lady.” The blue skinned man grinned, showing pointed teeth.  
Just as you were about to snap back at him the compass in your hand beep cheerfully. As you looked down at it there came an echoing beep from the Centaurian’s pocket. The arrow pointed straight ahead at the man in front of you, the distance counter read zero… and that beep. You looked up, then back down at the compass, and finally back up. And then you really panicked, spinning on your heel with a quick sorry and dashing towards the ship.

As you tripped on your way through the door Y’zar let out a startled yelp and jumped back.  
“Y/N! What happened? Please don’t tell me you managed to get into a fight in less than five minutes? That would be a new record… even for you.” They fussed, pulling you to your feet. “You look awfully pale.”  
“If I’d started a fight I’d have finished it.” You grumbled. “No. It was… Gods above Y’zar, it was him. I walked right into him and…” You paused, biting down hard on your lip for a second. “I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have… why did I come looking?”  
Y’zar’s face fell, large eyes growing sorrowful as they knelt down beside you. “Oh no. Y/N, I’m so sorry… is he, I mean, is he that ugly?”  
You blinked, startled. “Ugly? Gods no, why would you even think that? No he’s… damnit he’s far too good looking to even look twice at me. Poor bastard is probably wondering how he got lumbered with this for a soul mate.”  
Your friend frowned, glancing up at the front window of the ship. They turned back to you and raised an eyebrow, giving you a look which you were all too familiar with. The old _‘am I actually going to have to beat you into accepting that you’re not bad looking’_ , though this time there was a touch of the lesser seen _‘we need to have words about your taste in potential bedmates’._ You frowned back, trying to see past them but unable to get much more than a view of the brothel in the distance from this angle.  
“He doesn’t happen to be blue does he?” They asked, trying not to smile.  
“Why?” Your voice was suspicious and you narrowed your eyes slightly.  
“He’s standing outside the ship.” As if to prove their words someone hammered on the ship door.  
You paled.  
“I think we need to talk.” Came the shout from outside.  
Y’zar gave you another look, the _‘go talk to him or I_ will _beat you senseless’_ one, just for variety, and shoved you towards the door. Slowly you opened up, slipping out onto the snow with a more than slightly embarrassed look on your face.  
“I’m sorry, I just…”  
The blue skinned man waved a hand to cut you off. “I’m used to it, I know I’m not much to look at.”  
You frowned. “No. No that wasn’t it, I just panicked I mean…” You paused, his words finally sinking in. “What in the fires of space do you mean not much to look at? Really…” You trailed off, gesturing at him and then back at yourself. “I’m not… you’re… damnit you are something to look at!”  
He looked startled, just for a moment, and then a well-practiced air of confidence spread over him and he smirked, shifting slightly into a more relaxed position. In both your pockets the compasses beeped simultaneously, as if to remind you exactly why you were both there. You flushed slightly and gave him a sheepish smile.  
“Y’know, I never thought I’d find my soulmate at a brothel. Shoulda known.” He laughed.  
“I never thought I’d find mine at all.” You sighed. “You don’t stay in one place long.”  
“And you girl.”  
You both stared at each other for a moment before you shook your head, smiling. “If we’re soulmates we should probably know each other’s names. I’m Y/N.”  
“Yondu. Yondu Udonta.” He replied, gesturing back towards the brothel. “My boys are back there. If you’d join me for a drink.”  
“If you can keep up.” You grinned. “Not met a man yet I couldn’t drink under the table.”  
He grinned wickedly in response. “There’s plenty I can do from under a table.”  
You dipped your head, trying to stifle the laughter and hide the wicked look in your eyes as the two of you turned and headed for that drink. There was a lot of getting to know each other to be done, maybe in more ways than one if you played your cards right judging from the look in Yondu’s eyes. Just before you got out of earshot you head the ship door open again and Y’zar’s voice echoing across the ice.  
“Remember to use protection!”

You sat across from each other at a small table, trying to block out the noise of the rest of the Ravagers having a good time around you. One, too drunk to see straight, had tried to imply that you were one of the less scrupulous employees of this fine establishment, but very quickly made himself scare after he saw the look on Yondu’s face. You tried, and failed, to hide your smirk at that and he grinned back at you.  
“So, girl, about that soulmate thing…”  
Your face fell a little. “You don’t have to… I know I’m not…” You trailed off, flailing for words while your brain ran at a hundred miles an hour. “What I mean is… you don’t have to.”  
Yondu looked puzzled for a moment before he shook his head. “It’s not… man, girl you’re gorgeous. I just never thought I’d find ya’.”  
You exhaled sharply through your nose for a second, before rubbing a hand across your face. “Were you looking?”  
His face fell slightly hearing the slight tinge of hurt under your words. “I..” He sighed. “Old man like me, never thought I’d be finding ma soulmate, or I figured you’d be running from me. ‘Sides, there’s not a lot of time for lookin’ in my line of work, not many of ma boys look for much either.”  
You glanced around at the Ravagers getting drunk and disappearing into rooms with the brothel workers.  
“It’s not much of a life for a lady.”  
You turned back to look at him, arching one eyebrow and shaking your head. “I’m not much of a lady.” You waved a hand at your scars. “Guess it’s good I found you then… well, might be. I mean, if you wanted to…”  
He barked out a laugh. “Pretty thing like you wants to spend time with an old man like me? Best bit of theivin’ I ever pulled.”  
“You’d have to be good to steal me.” You grinned, wickedly.  
Whatever he was about to say in reply was interrupted by a drunk Ravanger appearing behind you and grabbing you roughly by the arm.  
“Yondu, if yer not using this one I’m taking her.” He slurred, trying to drag you off the chair.  
You whirled, ready to pummel the idiot into the dirt (because frankly, the whole talking about feelings and soulmates thing was making you feel weak and you needed the much easier outlet of kicking someone’s ass) when a whistle from behind you make you pause. There was a quiet humming noise and the Ravager stared in wide-eyed terror at something behind you.  
“If you’re lookin’ to keep breathing I’d let go of my girl and get yourself gone.”  
The Ravager dropped your arm like it was made of hot metal and whirled, practically sprinting back inside. Slowly you turned to see an arrow hovering in the air not far from where Yondu stood, pointed directly where the man had been standing. Your eyes lit up and you stepped towards the arrow, holding a hand out tentatively.  
“Can I touch it?”  
Yondu laughed and nodded. “Now there’s a question I don’t hear often.”  
You ran your fingers gently along the shaft of the arrow, marvelling at how it hovered in the air. As you pulled the hand back Yondu whistled again and the arrow returned to his hand before he slipped it back into the strap at his side. He was still smiling at the impressed wonder in your eyes.  
“Wait till you see her in action.” He grinned, gesturing for you to sit down.  
You sat, smiling. “So I’ll get to see you in action?” It was half a request to stay with him, wrapped in a borderline lewd comment to make it easier to ask. But Yondu, despite the filthy grin, didn’t seem to be as easily fooled as most.  
“You’re more than welcome to join the crew… s’long as you can fight, or steal.” He tried to look nonchalant. “It’s not an easy life girl, Ravager life is hard and violent.”  
You shrugged, not sure what to say, or how to express just how much you wanted to join his crew without sounding desperate. Finally you smiled, taking one long swig from your drink. “I’ll be just fine, Captain.”  
The smile you got in return was just as proud as It was happy and he raised his drink in a mock toast. “Welcome to the crew Y/N.”

The next morning you said goodbye to your best friend and the ship you had called home for the last several years.  
“You’ll be alright getting back right Y’zar?”  
Your best friend smiled at you. “I can fly this thing better than you can Y/N.”  
You snorted and shook your head. “Only in your dreams. Just, get home safe okay? Send me a message?”  
Y’zar shook their head, laughing. “You’re worse than my parents. I’ll be fine.” You stared. “I’ll message you. Now go make up for lost time with that… uh, handsome, soulmate of yours. Try not to break him.”  
You blushed and smacked them on the arm gently. “And you, N’da misses you terribly I’m sure.”  
With a sad smile and a nod, Y’zar climbed into your ship. Before you stepped back to let them take off you pressed a hand against the metal of the hull. “Bye girl. Be good.”  
Taking a deep breath you turned and walked away from the ship, back towards Yondu who was waiting for you. The pair of you watched in silence as your ship took off, headed back towards the world that had found a small child floating in an escape pod and given you a home. You thought, faintly, that you should miss it more. Leaning against Yondu slightly you turned to look up at him, he grinned back down at you.  
“Ready to join the crew?”


End file.
